Mist
by AliceShe
Summary: Two years later, Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen's go hunting, but instead find a girl named Mia Fleming, who had a terrible transformation that was almost the death of her, this shows her settling in, and her and Carlisle's views on the family.


Mia's POV

My name is Mia Fleming, I was 14 when my vampire uncle bit me, deserted by the rest of my family, when they found out what had happened to me I was left in the forest to die. For many days a crawled through the woodland, searching for someone to help me, though who would want to help a vampire? I reached the end of the forest on the forth day, not having eaten for weeks. I fed on a hare, not approving of the murderous ways of vampires, I thought that no other vampires would ever accept me, finding me weak and stupid. But I had been a human until recently and I knew that I wouldn't want to be killed by a blood sucking maniac. I lay down on the grass in a clearing, with flowers around me, the sun glistened on my face. Nobody would ever find me, no one.

Carlisle's POV

The rest of the family are in the west part of the wood, hunting deers, Alice, Jasper and I headed South, because of the bet Emmett and Jasper had made, who can hunt the most dear. In the background I can hear Alice telling Jasper he will win the bet, I know she will of seen the outcome of the situation. I walked on ahead, the other too making eyes at each other. A sighed, my difficult family was starting to get on my nerves, well that's what happens when you spend decades together with 5 teenage vampires in one house. My only comfort now a days seemed to be Esme and Bella, they always seemed to have a have a calm head, even when I was getting up tight about work and family. I sometimes wander if I am the cause of all the complaining children around the house, but then again, I did save all of them.

Just as all these depressing thoughts ran through my head I saw what was up ahead. A young girl lying in the clearing, presumably dead. I of course assumed the position of changing her into a vampire, but stopping in time to see the light sparkle of her skin in the sun.

" Can we just eat her?" Jasper asked angrily.

" No Jasper, we can't, she's a vampire, even of she was human the answer would be no, I have told you many times we are 'vegetarians' so to speak, and that we don't take advantage of ill humans."

" Well you seem to enjoy giving them a bite!" Alice chimed in, scratching her head.

" Look you two, I only do best of the family, and this girl, needs somewhere to stay for the night, the least you could do is make her welcome."

" Yeh right, like Emmet could do that, he would be horrible to her." Alice groaned.

" I can't stand one moment more with his jokes. " Jasper moaned.

" I think I would of died if I hadn't already." Alice added quickly.

" This is all very unnecessary." I scolded. " I need you to help me take this girl home before she becomes conscious, I want to treat her head."

" Fine." Alice and Jasper muttered under their breath.

" Doctor Cullen saves the day again." They groaned together.

(I chose to ignore that comment.)

We took the young girl back to the house, I took her to my study and put a cold pack on her forehead, and lay her on the table. It seemed she had only recently transformed and the process had almost killed her, it even looked like she had fed on animals in the last day. It was quite silent in my study, the clock ticked gently on the wall, then I heard the front door click shut and a babble of noisy, hungry vampires arrived at the door. 'Great' I thought, my lovely family are home from the hunt, not like there's going to be any fighting over food tonight, I thought, remembering the other night when, Emmett had drunk far more than any of us, and the whole family had shouted till well after midnight, my head still hurt at the thought of it. I certainly didn't want a repeat of that.

I left the girl in the study and went to welcome them home.

" Hey Carlisle. I got 5 deer and 3 sheep." Emmett boasted, showing his finds to me.

" Great, " I said, but then I turned to look at my wife. She smiled and gave a friendly wink. " We had a good time out there, how about you?" She asked in a concerned tone.

" Dear, there's sometime you might want to see." I showed her into my study where the girl still lay. Her reaction was one I didn't expect. " Not again Carlisle! This changing humans into vampires is becoming a bit of a obsession of yours, she didn't even have a choice!" She said, putting her hand on my shoulder.

" No Esme, it's not as it seems, this girl was already a vampire, when Alice, Jasper and I found her in the woods." I said proudly.

" Well that's good dear, but do we really have to room?"

" We can convert the attic into a room for her and she can share with Alice till then."

" Ok, as long as your sure, I'll go and tell the others."

I followed Esme into the living room, thoughts of how they would react to this newly found addition to our family. Esme called them all together, Edward slouched on the sofa holding Bella's hand, he looked throughly depressed and it seemed to be reflecting onto Bella, god knows how she manages to cope, but she is the best thing that's happened to him. Edward turned to face me, I sighed, he was feeling his way through my mind, he knew everything I was thinking, it was beginning to frustrate me now. Jasper and Alice stood I'm the corner chatting, Emmett looking at Rosalie, Rosalie glaring at Bella.

" Everyone, Carlisle as some of you may know, has found, in the woods a young girl."

" A human?" Bella asked glancing over to the door to take a peek.

" No, she's a vampire, physical age, around 14. I found she's quite a controlled newborn, only transformed in the last month." I added as I stepped forward.

" And we have decided to make her part of the family if she agrees." Esme said and turned to look at me and held my hand in hers.

"Any questions?" I said my eyes darting from one child to another.

" Does she like shopping?!" Alice asked, jumping up and down. There was a long awkward silence.

" Um, well we don't know yet, she's unconscious." Esme said at last.

" Edward?" I said, seeing he looked confused.

" How is she unconscious, I mean we don't sleep."

" I assume she has not completely transformed yet, the process can last a long time as you all know, we don't know for now, we will talk about it more in the morning, now let's eat!" I said trying to sound enthusiastic. But they all just stared at me, unblinking, thank god for Bella she stood up and pulled Edward to the table. The others followed slowly. I turned the opposite way to check on the girl.

Mia's POV

I opened my eyes, my head throbbed, I wasn't in the woods anymore, I was in a strange office room, it smelt homely, a clock ticked on the wall, blinking, I sat up on the table I was lying on, I could hear voices from outside the room, it looked just like a human home, don't tell me humans had taken me in! It must be humans, because Vampires wouldn't have a lovely house like this.

Just as my eyes were adjusting to the light, the door opened and I jumped in shock.

" She's awake Esme!" A pale man said as he looked around the door. " I'm Carlisle Cullen," he held out his hand. His voice was kind.

" I'm Mia Fleming. Where am I?" His hand was just as cold as mine, maybe they didn't have air conditioning on. " I can't stay here, I mean, I'm not exactly your typical human being."

" I understand," Mr Cullen smiled at me.

" I mean like really not like a normal person, like you don't want to be in house with me if you could see what I could do." I said, trying to hint.

" I'm like you Mia." He grinned. " We all are here, welcome to the Cullen Family." He showed me to the living room where the family were busy chatting and drinking what seemed like blood. " You're vampires too?" I gasped.

" Yes!" A lady with a gentle voice said from the table. " I'm

Esme Cullen, and this is Alice." She pointed at a girl with small features, who was chatting uncontrollably to the man next to her. He told me his name was Jasper Hale and he and Alice were married.

" Hey weirdo! Emmett Cullen, my family are weird btw, like there's Edward 'creep' his wife Bella she's a se..." His voice trailed off as he saw Esme stare at him crossly. He was muscular and strong, and a bit of a joker, need to keep that in mind for the future, don't get on the wrong side of this man.

" I'm Rosalie, I'm sorry for you, you deserved a human life." She seemed nice enough, but she surprised me with her concerns.

I walked over to the slouched boy in the corner.

" I'm Edward Cullen, this my wife Bella Cullen." He said, not looking up.

" I'm sorry about Edward, he's a bit depressed at the moment!" She whispered.

For some reason it felt as if this 'Edward' could see inside my mind, it wasn't a nice feeling.

I liked Bella, she seemed more human than the other children, they all seemed very dark and threatening, I sat down in the empty seat next to her.


End file.
